It is difficult to locate and observe anatomy of an object in a three dimensional (3D) volume through ultrasound waves. The problem becomes more significant when the object scanned is a body organ which reflects specific waves and the anatomy of the object needs to be determined by scanning all around it. A single view of imaging data populated using ultrasound gives a view of the object with reference to a position at which the technician performed the scan and placed the probe. The difficulty in locating and observing anatomy of an object in a 3D volume derives from the fact that a transmitter-detector assembly needs to be continuously moved (often in close proximity) of the object to obtain the reflection of the waves from its different surfaces. It is not possible to map the data captured from each view to one composite view of the object in the 3D space using the imaging system.
Known 3D ultrasound systems are used for fetal scanning. In 3D fetal scanning, instead of sound waves being directed straight down and reflected back, they are sent at different angles. The returning echoes are processed by a sophisticated computer program resulting in a reconstructed three dimensional volume image of a fetus surface or internal organs, in much the same way as a CT scan machine constructs a CT scan image from multiple X-rays. 3D ultrasound scans provide width, height and depth of images in much the same way as 3D movies but no movement is shown. Moreover the data obtained by 3D fetal scanning cannot be mapped for locating the fetal position inside a 3D volume. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.